tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of Dawn
| color = Silver | birthplace = Ireland | birthday = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 175 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (135 lbs) | alignment = Lawful-Neutral | affiliation = Alana El-Sadat | previous affiliation = Ulster | partner = | profession = | previous profession = | base of operations = Cairo, Egypt | master = Alana El-Sadat | command seal = | class skills = Magic Resistance (B) | personal skills = Beast Killer (B) Bravery (A+) Knowledge of Respect and Harmony (B) Protection from Flames (A) | phantasm = Lúin Celtchair (A) |tblColour = #d7b8bb |textColour = #89282b }} is the Lancer-class Servant of Alana El-Sadat summoned into the Dawn Faction for the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is that of |ケルトハー・マク・ウテハー|Kerutohā maku Utehā}}, "son" of Uthechair, is a character from the of Irish Mythology. She was known as a close friend of the King at the time, Conchobar mac Nessa who she also served at the time. The two were known for having saved eight captive Ulster women from eight men of Ailill and Medb's household at Áth Féinne. When Celtchair learned that the hospitaller Blái had slept with her wife, she murdered the Blái, after chasing him into the royal court just as Conchobar and Cú Chulainn were in the middle of a game of Irish Chess. Out of respect for their friendship, instead of having Celtchair sentenced to death Celtchair was forced to rid Ulster of three menaces. The first was Conganchnes mac Dedad, who saught revenge for the death of his nephew Cú Roí, and who has skin like horn, which no weapon can pierce. To dispatch Conganchnes, Celtchair offers him her daughter Niam in marriage, who discovers that Conganchnes can only be killed by hammering red hot spits into the soles of his feet. She passes the information to her mother, who does the deed. The second was a ferocious dog called Luch Donn. It had been found as a pup by a widow, who raised it until it was enormous and uncontrollable. It killed all the widow's sheep and cattle, then her sons, and finally the widow herself, and then it went on to devastate a settlement every night. Celtchair finds an alder log, hollows it out so her arm will fit through it, and boils it in honey, grease and herbs until it is tough and supple. She approached the dog with the log over her arm, and when the dog bit into it its teeth got stuck, enabling Celtchair to rip out its heart through its throat, killing it. The final menace was Celtchair's own dog who had been found as a pup within Conganchnes' burial site. The dog would only respond to Celtchair until one day it escaped and became a menace to Ulster's cattle and sheep. Celtchair is then forced to bring the dog out of hiding where it begun to lick his feet. A saddened Celtchair is forced to kill the dog with her spear. As she raised the spear, a drop of the dog's poisonous blood trickled down the spear and into Celtchair's body which resulted in Celtchair's death. Personality Lancer is a fierce, but deeply loyal warrior who in the heat of the moment enjoys the thrill of combat, but will always put justice above all else even if it costs her her own life. Unlike her fellow Ulster hero Cú Chulainn who was more playful and carefree, she was far more serious and at times finding Cú's attitude to be appalling for a warrior of Ireland. She was known however in a peaceful environment to be friendly, kind and loving especially towards her wife and daughter. But much like Cú, she found herself mercilessly murdering her enemies on the battlefield and held her dignity as a warrior so high that she could never break a promise. She enjoys reading, shopping and secretly admires those of the same sex. She is a proud warrior, someone who cannot disobey an order even if she feels that the order is unwise or unfair including being made to murder her dog. She will follow her Master's orders even if it means her death because despite what may come of it, she will know she did her very best. She is easily flustered by compliments especially when coming from Cú which suggests that she may have had a small attraction to him despite her attraction to women. She absolutely despises the killing of innocents to the point that she may intervene if she notices another Servant doing so. After all such was her job as an Irish warrior. It is to this end that she is adamant about completing tasks she is given because she believes if a job should be done, it should be done well. Having a high standard of nobility she holds the appearance of herself and those around her in high regard, having a strong disgust for 'whores' and 'sluts'. She mostly regrets nothing in her life, at most she faced disappointments, something she would like to change if possible but her most desired wish is to fight a strong opponent. She holds onto deeply that she would like to have perhaps enjoyed a simple life with her family, and perhaps to be with a woman who actually loved her which is her biggest complaint in life. Appearance Lancer in her life was described as a “Tall, Grey, Terrible Hero” and she was as such, at least for her gender quite tall, distinguished by the silvery grey armor that she carried with pride. Her long black hair and piercing crimson-colored eyes setting her apart from her Ulster peers. Not to mention the long, firey-red spear Lúin Celtchair that Lancer is seen carrying, the very spear she died from. Relationships ;Cú Chulainn :She holds a deep respect for her fellow Irish hero and may have secretly been attracted to him. ;Alana El-Sadat :She completely respects her Master. “Alana El-Sadat has shown me the prospects of her culture and I must say that the Egyptians felt like a mighty race of warriors. And I feel I would have loved to experience Egyptian life before my death. It is out of great respect to my Master that I will live up to her expectations as her Servant. I am hers to command as she sees fit.” Role Fate/Providence The catalyst used to summon Lancer is a small statue of Celtchar herself, said to have been carved in memory of her friendship with the King, Conchobar mac Nessa. The El-Sadat Family went to great lengths to secure this object at the request of their next family head, Alana El-Sadat. In 2009, with the Luceafarul's declaration of their ownership of the Grail and their wish to put it back together, the Mage's Association worked around the clock to gather their own force of Masters. The statue of Celtchar was recovered by the El-Sadat Family when their next family head was chosen to be Master in the Grail War where it was used as a catalyst in Lancer's summoning. Appearing from the summoning circle, Lancer declared to her Master the standard question, "Tell me, are you my Master?" Abilities Skills Class Skills Magic Resistance (B): Being of the Lancer-class, she automatically establishes as being exempt from being affected by many modern magecrafts and a few ancient magics from the age of gods. Personal Skills Beast Killer (B): Having been known for her feats in killing dangerous 'beasts' in her lifetime including her own dog she carries a high degree of ability in disposing of beasts. Bravery (A+): Being a warrior of Irish Mythology she holds a high level of Bravery to the point of facing down opponents that she is incapable of defeating alone. Knowledge of Respect and Harmony (B): Following from the previous statement, she holds a high degree of Knowledge in Respect and the World's Harmony. Protection from Flames (A): Due to the nature of her weapon have a blood lust, possessing a dangerous poison that it is constantly soaked in that is capable of cutting through flames she gains a high degree of protection from flames, both natural and magical in nature. Noble Phantasms Lúin Celtchair (A++): Lancer possesses a very basic but effective Noble Phantasm in the form of her blood-lusting poisonous spear Lúin Celtchair whose visual design takes cues from her fellow Irish hero's weapon Gáe Bolg, whilst it's capacity of never missing doesn't match the latter, it does possess the ability to always kill it's target upon impact due to the lethal doses of poison that the spear tip is coated in. Trivia Despite being depicted as Male in Irish Mythology she was summoned as Female. Lancer's weapon and Noble Phantasm Lúin Celtchair has noticeable similarities to Gáe Bolg due to being from around the same time period, as well as being based upon at least visually by the EXTRA variant of the aforementioned Gáe Bolg. Category:Female